Present invention relates to a device for guiding a hose and more particularly to a device for guiding a hose through an area, such as a garden or other landscaped area, which is to be protected from damage by movement of the hose.
In order to water a lawn or a garden it is common to have a hose connected to a water faucet with the faucet being located at a side of a house. Additionally, the hose may be connected to a reel assembly to facilitate winding and unwinding of the hose. Typically, the hose is moved from side to side on the ground when watering different parts of the lawn or yard. Gardens and flower beds are sometimes located next to the sides of homes and directly near the water faucet to which the hose is connected. If sufficient care is not exercised the hose, when moved side to side or being retracted by the reel assembly, can damage the garden and the flower bed. Additionally, it is quite frequent that other obstacles, such as the house itself or trees, may prevent or hinder movement of the hose. Therefore, it would be advantageous to guide the hose around such obstacles.
The applicant of the present invention is unaware of any prior art devices that have been proposed to solve the problem of protecting gardens, flower beds, or other landscaping from being damaged by hoses. In view of this, there is a need for a hose guiding device which serves to protect gardens and flower beds from being destroyed or damaged by hoses. Additionally, it would be beneficial if such hose guiding device be of simple design and construction and easy to use.
The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings experienced with using a hose near a garden. The present invention can be easily utilized to protect the garden from inadvertent damage associated with use of a hose. The present invention is also economical to produce and does not require that the hose or the garden be modified to accommodate the invention. The present invention is also useful in guiding or directing the hose around an obstacle in the yard, such as a tree.